¿Una castaña para mi?
by maarw
Summary: Por culpa de Fred y George... Ron tiene un gran dilema antes de entrar a Hogwarts.


_Hola^^, una pequeña historia de Ron antes de entrar a Hogwarts._

**~ enjoy ~**

* * *

><p><strong><span>¿Una castaña para mi?<span>**

– ¡Mamá! ¡Fred y George no dejan de molestarme! – gritaba Ron, mientras Molly se acercaba a ellos.

– ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho? ¡Dejen en paz a Ronald! – les gritaba Molly a sus hijos, mientras éstos, solo reían.

– Solo le hemos dicho que Hogwarts está hecho con telas de arañas… solo eso –respondió Fred con una risita.

– ¿Telas de arañas? Acaso no saben que su hermano odia a las arañas –gritó Molly con una intensidad mayor.

– Esa es la idea, él debe saber la verdad – comentó George.

– Si hay arañas… ¡No quiero ir a Hogwarts! –bufó Ron

– Ron, aun te queda un año para entrar a Hogwarts, quizás seas un Squib y no lo sabes –Fred continuaba con la labor de molestar a su hermanito hasta la muerte.

– ¿Mamá puedo ser un squib? – dijo Ron tristemente.

– Claro que no cielo, no eres un squib, ya has demostrado que puedes hacer algo de magia, algo torpe si, pero es natural, ya que no tienes los conocimientos – respondió Molly dulcemente ante la tristeza de su hijo.

– Entonces, ¿Si soy un mago?

– Por supuesto Ronald, eres un mago

– Espero que no seas como Percy y te creas superior Ron –comenzó George.

– No creo que pueda ser bueno tampoco –volviendo la tristeza de Ron.

– Si puedes ser bueno –la voz de su padre se reconoció a lo lejos, con dotes de animarlo- Podrás ser bueno, ¡Puedes ser un rey!

– ¿UN REY? –Fred y George no paraban de reírse- Papá, le das más aires de grandeza! –continuó Fred.

– No importa, solo será un mago –dijo Molly para que dejaran esa discusión- es un mago y punto, no hay necesidad de ser un rey o de creerse superior.

– ¿Tú también crees que Percy se cree superior? –comentó Fred con felicidad ante el comentario de su madre.

– ¡Claro que no! El solo es bueno en lo que hace, deben dejarlo en paz, ustedes también son buenos, en Quidditch y todo, así que no se quejen por como las demás personas tratan de ser buenos magos a su manera. Y ya, vayan a la mesa que la cena está lista.

A regañadientes, los tres niños pelirrojos y su padre se dirigieron a la mesa. Como siempre Molly se lucía en sus cenas, Ron se olvidó de la pelea y se concentró en su pollo, además de pensar que en un año aproximadamente estaría en Hogwarts, quizás no será bueno ni un rey, él solo quería estar en Hogwarts. Sus hermanos gemelos siempre lo molestaban y le decían que corrían trolls por los pasillos y que si no arrancabas de ellos te tiraban el pelo hasta que prácticamente te lo sacaban. Ron creía todo lo que Fred y George le decían, hasta que su madre lo negaba y le decía que Hogwarts era una gran escuela, que se iba a divertir y aprender mucho, que debía disfrutar. Su padre solo esperaba que se hiciera amigo de algún chico muggle para conocer mejor cómo vivían en un mundo sin magia. Los Weasley, una gran familia de pelirrojos, algo pobre pero eso no impedía que fueran unas personas con un grandísimo corazón, respetuosa, era la familia que cualquier persona quisiera tener.

Fred y George solo gozaban molestando a Ron, ya que, él les creía todo. No podían molestar a sus hermanos mayores, porque que se enojaban, sobretodo el antisocial de Percy, todos los días estaba encerrado en su habitación haciendo quien sabe que cosas, no baja a comer con la familia y con eso Percy se ganó el odio de sus hermanos gemelos. Su hermanita Ginny era imposible de molestar, ya que, son muy protectores con ella y es casi un pecado para ellos molestarla. Así que siempre el elegido era Ronald.

La cena terminó, Fred y George animaron a Ron a ir a practicar quidditch. Jugar Quidditch era lo mejor que podían hacer los tres juntos, todos fanáticos a morir del deporte, Ron fanático de Chudley Cannons, su sueño más ansiado era poder jugar Quidditch en las grandes ligas. Fred y George sacaron sus viejas escobas y comenzaron un pequeño partido de Quidditch, "es injusto, siempre jugan en mi contra y no dejan jugar a Ginny conmigo, nunca puedo ganarles así". El juego comenzó, dos o tres horas estuvieron jugando, alejándose bastante de La Madriguera. Al concluir su juego, fueron a pasar un rato al río y obviamente Fred y George no perdieron su oportunidad de molestar a Ron.

– Ojalá que encuentres una novia Ron –comenzó Fred

– Soy muy pequeño para tener novia

– ¿Cómo te gustan las mujeres Ron? –preguntó George con curiosidad y seriamente

– No lo sé, no tengo un tipo exacto, nunca he pensado en eso

– Yo creo que la mujer perfecta de Ron… es una Snitch –dijo Fred

– Puede ser, ¿existirá?

– No seas tonto, ¿qué tal una sabelotodo? –George seguía mucho más curioso que su gemelo

– ¿Una sabelotodo conmigo? No creen que seriamos muy… no sé, distintos.

– Pero eso es lo que lo hace emocionante! Siempre las mejores parejas son las que son totalmente opuestas –George estaba muy animado con el tema- ¿no lo crees? Aparte tu no eres torpe, solo eres diferente, una sabelotodo te vendría bien

– O una rubia –comenzó Fred, quien también se emocionó con el tema- una rubia simpática, una castaña sabelotodo, una morena normal… no creo que quieras una pelirroja, eso está pasado de moda. ¿Qué te parece?

– Pienso e insisto, una sabelotodo, sea rubia, castaña, morena o pelirroja, no me importa… pero una sabelotodo y yo no congeniamos, es obvio.

– Ron se nota que te quieres muy poco –insistió Fred- ¿Por qué serias menos por querer a una sabelotodo? Esas son cosas tontas.

– ¿Por qué me quiero poco? ¡Ustedes me molestan todo el día y me hacen sentir mal!

– Pero es el deber de un hermano molestar, eso no quita que te queramos y queramos que seas feliz. Los dos pensamos que te verías bien con una castaña, ¿Cómo saberlo? No lo sé, pero piensa, las mejores personas que son totalmente opuestas son los mejores para estar juntos.

– Saben, me voy, me aburrieron.

Ron bastante enojado volvió a La Madriguera, como era posible, sus hermanos queriendo ser amables con él, no era normal… ¿Por qué preguntar por la mujer que a él le gustaría? Es tonto, pero igual no dejó de darle vuelta al tema.

Los días pasaban y Ron no podía quitarse ese maldito tema de la cabeza, ¿su mujer perfecta? Bah, seguro que su mujer perfecta era una Snitch, quien sabe, quizás era una mujer de verdad, _"oh por dios Ronald Weasley deja de pensar estupideces" _la vocecita de su cabeza no lo dejaba en paz. Los días continuaban, ahora soñaba con una castaña y eso lo hacía sentirse peor. Su sueño se centraba en un tren, conversaba con un niño, al que tampoco conocía, de repente entraba esta chica castaña, preguntando por un animal, lo cual a él lo molestó bastante, la presencia de ella lo molestaba demasiado, al punto de querer echarla de su cabina de tren, la chica se presentó pero por más que intentaba recordar solo podía escuchar un "jerm". ¿Jerm? ¿Existe ese nombre? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es un nombre tonto!

Ahora odiaba más a Fred y George, seguramente ese era su propósito, que se traumara con el tema, que intentara pensar en cosas que quizás nunca viviría, quizás mañana un gnomo del jardín se coma su cabeza y nunca podría encontrar a esa mujer perfecta, la que según George, si son opuestos son perfectos. Una rubia, castaña, morena o pelirroja, obviamente prefería una castaña, las rubias según él pensaba eran cargantes, pelirrojas, para que más pelirrojos en la familia, morenas no, solo quedaban castañas. ¿Cómo demonios encontraría a su castaña? Sólo debía esperar unos meses para entrar a Hogwarts y quizás conocerla. Tan emocionado, sólo unos meses para Hogwarts, ahora tenía dos razones para llegar a Hogwarts: buscar a esa castaña llamada Jerm y jugar Quidditch para su casa, y por supuesto, hacerse amigo de un Muggle para que su padre sea feliz. _"Estoy muy emocionado por Hogwarts, ¡Ya quiero que llegue mi carta!" _con ese último pensamiento se sumió otra vez en su sueño con la castaña.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Gracias por leer! ^^<strong>_


End file.
